Who is taking you first blood
by Ajeng Fani
Summary: Darah,Pengorbanan dan cinta. Ketiga unsur itu selalu dicari-cari oleh Vampir yang tampan satu ini. Ia merasa kesalahan di masa lalu harus banyak di perbaiki. cinta pertemuan pertama di lorong sekolah membuatnya teringat 16 tahun yang lalu. Sasunaru. Author Newbie. (HIATUS)
Who is taking your first blood?

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER:Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:Aku menahan bau darah dari mangsa yang terjebak dari diriku. Ia memandang ketakutan dan memandang nanar tembok besar sambil menutupi gigitan spesial dari Clan terkutuk.

Aku bertanya tentangnya 'who is taking your first blood?' dan…

Warning:Banyak typo(s),Yaoi,mainstream,Alurnya kelambatan atau kecepatan,sedikit Gaje Etc.

Selamat membaca… ^_^

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah mengawali hidup cowok berambut Blonde dengan merentangkan tangannya, Merasakan hangatnya matahari yang bersinar dan kicauan burung-burung mendekatinya di dekat jendela. Embun pagi yang berjatuhan dari daun muda dengan gerakan pelan dan berirama. Jari telunjuknya menghampiri burung tersebut dan mendekati...Sedikit lagi sampai ke tujuan.(?) Suara pintu yang tidak berdosa terbuka dengan hantaman keras dan sangat jelas di pedengarannya. Ya, Kakaknya yang memiliki Ego tinggi,Maniak apel,tukang marah dan suka menyuruh orang yang tidak bersalah,tak pernah kasihan melihat orang menderita, Blablabla….(Ups! Author ditendang bokongnya oleh Kurama ke langit dan memancarkan pantulan cahaya yang indah. Kurama:Awas kau, Author!) A.K.A Kurama Namikaze menahan marah dan mengeluarkan kata-kata manis untuk menyapa sang adik. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan…

"NARUTO…CEPAT BANGUN! Atau…"

Kurama menggantungkan kalimatnya dan senyuman menyeringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan berbalik ke arah pintu. Tangan atletis kurama sedang memegang pintu dan menoleh. Naruto langsung berlutut di telapak kaki kurama dengan hormat menurut pemikiran otak udangnya. Menurut Naruto surga ada sama kakaknya tercinta (Author:Lah, Bukannya surga ada di telapak kaki ibu, Naru-chan? Naruto:Tidak,No,Nehi. Tetap Surga tuh di telapak kaki Kurama Nii! Author langsung ambruk setelah mendengar pernyataan pendapat tokoh utama kita, Saudara-saudara?!) dan nangis tersedu-sedu. Kurama kaget dan menyuruh Naruto melepaskan tindakannya yang aneh. Tangisan Naruto sangat kuat sampai memecahkan kesunyian dan memancarkan sinyal jarak jauh. Smartfren...Smartfren…Jual Android dengan kualias tinggi! Pilih mana? Mau BB,Samsung. Semuanya ada disini! Penjual Teknologi Android Numpang lewat di depan rumah Naruto dengan sengaja atau tanpa sengaja. Pejual itu menawarkan ke kurama dengan penuh pengharapan dan Kurama menolak dengan tatapan mengerikan. Rasanya Kurama akan memenggal kepala tuh penjual. Penjual tersebut lari secepat mungkin melihat Kurama sedang mengasah pisau.

"Nii-san, Jangan sita stok ramenku bulan ini. Hiks…hiks…"

Kurama mengangguk dan memberi peringatan terakhir kepada Naruto untuk tidak melakukan hal yang ceroboh ataupun merepotkan orang lain. Termasuk, Membuatnya jengkel di pagi hari yang damai ini.

"Roger, Kurama Nii!"

Kurama langsung menyeret Naruto ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu kembali. Gerakan Kurama berhenti dan mengulas senyuman tipis ke arah pintu sambil menuruni anak tangga.

Naruto sudah siap memakai seragam sekolah dan menyambar roti Sandwich di atas meja. Kurama melihat tingkah Naruto sudah di ambang kesabaran yang semakin menipis, Tangan Kurama menarik kerah belakang seragam Naruto dengan perempatan dahi menahan kesal. Naruto menoleh dan menampakkan Puppy Eyes andalannya dan Kurama menahan mual setelah melihat pemandangan tersebut.

'Tahan sebentar, Kurama. Kamu tidak mau sia-sia memuntahkan makanan Apple Pie dan Apel merah yang ranum itu.'

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang sekolah dengan menghidupkan Headset Oranye dan mendengarkan lagu Kaketa Tsuki kesukaannya. Naruto bersenandung dan menutup mata saking asyiknya.

Tanpa memerhatikan jalan, Naruto bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan mengaduh kesakitan. Naruto memandang tubuh kekar di depannya dengan wajah ketakutan. Bukan hanya satu tetapi beberapa orang mengerumuni untuk menutupi jalan Naruto lewati. Sudah berusaha lari dari mereka dengan kedutan semakin bertambah saat Naruto sedang kabur dari masalah sambil menarik kerah baju tokoh utama. Naruto menghindari tatapan mengerikan di depannya dengan memiringkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Woi, Gaki. Jalan pakai mata, Hah!"

"Ha..ha, Senpai?! Lagi ngapain disini? Sini aku bantu bersihkan seragamnya."

"Tidak usah, Gaki. Kita kasih pelajaran untukknya biar Jera."

"Baik, Ketua! Kami tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi di hadapan ketua lagi. Dasar pembuat onar."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan keberadaan mereka dengan harapan ada seseorang yang berbaik hati kepadanya. Mata biru Naruto terkejut saat Rivalnya, Sasuke meninju mereka satu per satu dengan kepalan tangannya. Anggota dari ketua itu meminta mundur untuk keselamatan darinya. Ketua tersebut mengangguk setuju dan kabur dari masalah yang berurusan dengan **Ketua Osis.**

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto. Tanpa sadar, Pipi Naruto memerah melihat senyuman tulus cowok ini dan menutup wajahnya semakin kepiting rebus yang matang. Sasuke menghampiri dan memberi nasehat.

"Gadis kecil, Lain kali kamu membawa kakakmu atau kenalan disini untuk menjagamu."

Naruto menahan kesal dan mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Hei, Orang yang sok tau. Aku adalah laki-laki! Darimana terdapat diriku yang perempuan?!"

Sasuke mengacak- acak rambut Naruto dengan pelan dan menunjukkan ke bawah.

"Disitu!"

Naruto mengikuti arah yang dituju dan menahan malu sambil memerhatikan rok pendek di atas lutut dengan nista. Sial Kurama Nii, Aku beri pelajaran nanti di rumah!

Naruto langsung pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke tertegun dan menjilati bawah bibirnya dengan gerakan menggoda. Tangan putihnya menutupi wajahnya menahan gejolak 'itu' dan memandang punggung Naruto semakin menjauh.

.

#

.

"Sangat menarik."

.

#

.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Semua mata memandang Naruto dan Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Naruto berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan menghela nafas. Kiba melihat Naruto sedang dilanda musibah langsung menghampiri dan…

… Menarik rok Naruto untuk dipertontonkan kepada teman sekelas. Naruto menjerit histeris dan berusaha menutupi rok nista itu yang membuat bahan tertawaan. Kiba melepasnya sambil cengiran khasnya dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan pelan. Sebenarnya, Kiba menghibur sahabat karibnya dengan sentuhan jahil yang ada di pikiran dirinya tadi.

Deheman Iruka sensei terdengar jelas membuat seisi kelas hening dan damai setelah kejahilan dari pecinta anjing itu. Naruto duduk di bangkunya dan menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah. Shino Aburame dan Hinata Hyuuga menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah temannya dari dulu.

"Kita kedatangan Ketua Osis untuk memberikan pengumuman penting darinya. Silahkan, Sasuke!"

Sasuke memandang seseorang yang ditemuinya tadi dengan senyuman tipis membuat fansnya semakin menggila dan Naruto tidak bergeming dari pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Kami mengadakan festival budaya di sekolah bulan depan dan memanggil Naruto Uzumaki ke ruanganku sekarang juga. Sekian dan terima kas… ih?!"

Karin bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke memberhentikan perkataan Sasuke membuat telinga Karin memanas sedangkan Sasuke merasa risih mendapatkan perlakuan 'manis' sekretarisnya. Suigetsu dan Juugo memandang tanpa bersalah dan keluar keringat jagung melihat adegan Sasuke-Karin.

Kiba melempar pesawat kertas kearah Naruto dan mendarat dengan mulus ke meja tepat sasaran. Naruto membuka lipatan kertas pemberian Kiba dan membacanya.

 _Aku tidak tau kalau sahabatku ini sangatlah manis dan… cocok menggunakan rok. Hehehe bercanda kok, Ngomong-ngomong daritadi kamu melamun dekat jendela? Apa yang kamu pikirkan, N-a-r-u-chan?! Kamu dipanggil sama Ketua osis ke ruangannya. Ganbatte!_

Naruto meremas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya dekat jendela sambil menahn amarah yang keluar. Naruto yakin ini adalah kebohongan besar dari Kiba inuzuka melalui suratnya. Sudah cukup dipanggil manis dan jangan menambahkannya pakai embel-embel Chan untuknya?! Itulah di dalam batin tokoh utama kita sedang depresi. -_-

Tanpa sadar, Guy sensei tertimpuk kertas jatuh dari langit eh dari Naruto dan mengomel tidak jelas. Murid-murid memandang Guy sensei dengan pandangan tidak mengerti dan mengangkat bahu secara bersamaan.

Naruto sedang menggerutu kesal sambil menuju ke ruangan yang di tuju dan berbelok ke kiri. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengeja tulisan 'Ketua kelas'di atas pintu satu per satu. Ia berhenti sesaat dan mendengar suara yang di dalam ruangan itu. Naruto merasa ketakutan saat hawa di sekitarnya semakin dingin dan menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Darah keluar dari pintu dan menggenangi lantai yang di pijaknya dan Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya untuk tenang. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku baju untuk menutupi indera penciuman karena bau darah yang kental.

Naruto memutar knop pintu dengan pelan dan melihat sekeliling. Ruangan ini gelap dan tangan Naruto meraba-raba mencari saklar lampu. Bayangan melesat menghampiri Naruto dan keringat dingin menggantung di wajahnya. Apakah ada makhluk ghaib di sini? Kaki Naruto gemetar hebat saat pandangannya tertuju pada suatu benda.

Suara lampu di hidupkan secara tiba-tiba hampir membuat jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak dan menutup mulutnya. Ada mayat di depannya dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan. Langkah Naruto terputus-putus dan melihat semakin dekat. Leher mayat itu terdapat sebuah gigitan.

Hembusan di tengkuk Naruto tertiup dengan pelan dan sang empu bergidik ketakutan. Naruto menoleh dan…

…Di belakangnya ada Sasuke Uchiha, Ketua osis dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat.

'Yosa ni kansha shimasu. Watashi wa sore ga honmono no yureidatta to omoimasu.'

"Naruto, Kenapa kamu ketakutan?"

"Aku tadi lihat ma… Yat?!"

Naruto cengok sesaat sambil membuka mulut terbuka.

"Perasaanmu saja, Dobe. Daritadi aku disini tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan mayat yang kamu bicarakan tadi tidak ada, Kan?"

"I-Iya sih. Tunggu dulu, Teme pantat ayam. Apa salahku untuk mendapatkan hukuman seorang ketua osis yang banyak fansnya,sok pintar,blablabla…"

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

Sasuke tertawa pelan dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk. Di tangan Sasuke ada sebuah kertas dan Naruto menerimanya.

'Et-etto?! Yang benar saja, Ini soal matematika untuk hukuman darinya?' batin Naruto meringis. Mata Naruto bertatapan dengan Ketua osis di depannya sambil menahan malu. Masih teringat kejadian 1 jam yang lalu, Sassuke menolongnya di lorong sekolah. Tangan kanan Naruto memegang pensil dan satu tangannya lagi memegang kertas tersebut. Pikiran Naruto semakin kacau karena tatapan intens dari rivalnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengerjakannya semampuku ya, Sasuke teme?" Kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan melihat Naruto sedikit kesulitan mengerjakan soal darinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menjilati bawah bibirnya. Mangsa di depannya sangat menggiurkan untuk di santap. Akan tetapi, Sasuke akan menunggu hari yang tepat untuk menjadi miliknya seorang. Tanpa sadar, Matanya berubah menjadi merah kasat mata.

0o0o0

Naruto berdadah ria kearah Sasuke dan bercengegesan setelah Sasuke melihat tindakan rival tersebut. Sasuke membalasnya dan menutup pintu ruangannya sambil memasang minim ekspresi.

'Syukurlah Dobe tidak tau tentang hal mayat itu. Aku sudah meletakkannya ke tempat lain yang tidak bisa di jangkau oleh manusia.'

0o0o0

Naruto melamun kembali dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tangannya berpangku ke dagu dan mata biru menatap langit. Pikiran Naruto semakin kacau saat ingatannya tertuju hal-hal kejadian aneh di ruangan rivalnya. Ia mendengus sebal dan melirik anak-anak sedang bermain di taman bermain. Larinya berhenti dan menatap lurus kenangannya bersama keluarga yang sederhana tapi sangat indah di mata Naruto. Kenangan yang hampir ia buang jauh-jauh. Sepertinya semakin ingin di buang kenangan itu malah semakin di ingatkan siapa dirinya yang dulu. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat dan pandangannya kosong.

Langit sore membentang untuk mengakhirinya dan melihat burung-burung berterbangan ke rumahnya. Naruto merasakan apa yang Kurama Nii rasakan. Kepedihan, sebuah keluarga yang di idamkannya dan kesendirian yang membentuk karakter kakaknya berbeda dari yang dulu. Naruto mencoba menjadi tegar dalam hidupnya seperti kakaknya yang selalu ceria untuk menutupi 'kelemahan' di mata Naruto.

"Tadaima!"

"Selamat datang, Naruto! Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto memandang tidak percaya saat Kurama Nii menyodorkan ramen jumbo kesukaannya. Naruto berlari kecil ke meja makan dengan hati riang. Bad mood-nya sudah hilang saat bertatapan dengan makanan idamannya. Kurama tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut adik satu-satunya. Naruto menoleh dan tertegun. Air mata kakaknya jatuh di hadapannya dan tangan Naruto mengusap pelan mata lentik dari Kurama Nii. Kurama syok tindakan Naruto dan menepis untuk memberhentikannya.

"Kamu makan dulu ya, Naruto?!"

"Hem, Dattebayo."

Naruto melihat punggung Kurama semakin menjauh. Dari mata kakaknya terdapat kesedihan yang mendalam untuk di tutupi darinya. Akan tetapi, Naruto tau perasaan kakaknya memendam kesalahan kecil demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Naruto mengunyah makanannya secara pelan dan termenung. Seandainya dulu dia sudah besar, Pastinya kecelakaan itu akan mengandung resiko kecil terhadap keluarganya. Pandangan Naruto melihat kuah ramen dan memantulkan bayangan wajahnya. Apakah ayah kandungnya mirip dengannya? Benarkah sifatnya sama persis dengan ibunya? Batin tokoh utama kita sedang bergemuruh hebat memperdebat tentang who am I?

Rambut blonde Naruto semakin turun dan melihat kakaknya berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Kurama mendekati Naruto dan menjewer pelan. Inilah sifat Naruto yang kurang di senangi oleh Kurama, melamun dan merasa bersalah tentang kehadirannya di bumi ini. Kurama tidak habis pikir, Naruto menatap intens dengan wajah serius yang tidak main-main untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

Kurama menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Naruto. Mata ruby bertatapan dengan mata biru Naruto, Mata adiknya tidak terdapat kebohongan di dalamnya.

"Naruto ceritakan kepada kakakmu ini untuk menghilangkan bebanmu, Hime."

"T-Tunggu dulu, Kurama Nii. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, donk. A-Aku malu mendengarnya. Baiklah kali ini serius dengamu, Kurama Nii!"

Kurama menahan tawanya saat pipi Naruto semakin merah dan salah tingkah.

"Kurama Nii, Aku akan bergabung dengan berurusan masalah-masalah yang sulit dipecahkan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku aku, Naruto Uzumaki akan serius dengan urusan Vam… Pir."

"Apa…!"

Suara Kurama bergema keras dan membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon pekarangan rumah mereka berhamburan terbang.

0o0o0

Naruto hanya mengelus dadanya melihat kakaknya sedikit Ooc di depannya sambil mengemut-ngemut permen membayangkan dirinya menghadapi masalah besar. Naruto sedikit bingung saat kakaknya teriak frustasi.

'Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa ada hubungan yang aku bicarakan tadi sangat berkaitan dengan kakakku?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati dengan polos.

Kurama menghampiri Naruto dan menyuruh ke kamar mandi. Naruto tersentak kaget dan melihat wajah Kurama Nii semakin pucat. (Oh tidak, Jangan bilang Kurama kumat lagi gilanya. Poor Author -_- ). Naruto mengikuti perintah dari atasan seorang kakak yang semakin frustasi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala Naruto saat Kurama Nii berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

Setelah Naruto menuju ke kamar mandi, Kedua tangan Kurama menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri untuk meredakan frustasi di dalam kepalanya.

Bulan sabit menggantung indah di luar jendela yang di temani ribuan bintang-bintang. Kurama berdiri dan menyenderkan kepalanya dekat jendela.

"Naruto kasihan nasibmu, Sayang. Jalan takdir tidak menentu untukmu. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Uchiha Karena mereka akan mengambilnya dariku suatu hari nanti."

Naruto merasa tubuhnya segar dan pikirannya jernih membuat dirinya harus berterima kasih kepada kakaknya yang terlalu baik. Naruto tertegun melihat 'kecantikan' kakaknya memancarkan auranya dan tersenyum tipis. Langkahnya pelan-pelan mendekati kakaknya karena kakaknya peka dengan suara. Itulah bakat yang terpendam darinya.

Tangan Naruto siap menggelitik ke perut rata sang kakak dan…

Naruto terjerambab ke lantai disertai tangan bertepuk-tepuk riang. Mata biru Naruto melihat aura jahat dari kakaknya dan menahan ludahnya saat berubah mengeluarkan tanduk setan yang ditakuti oleh Naruto.

0o0o0

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan dan menoleh ke atas. Sudah Naruto duga, Kakaknya akan mengeluarkan amarah maksimalnya. Naruto berdiri dan merapikan sedikit t-shirt oranye-nya yang berantakan karena ulah Kurama Nii.

Naruto melihat tangan kakaknya memanngil dirinya dan mendapatkan jitakan manis sebagai hadiahnya. Setelahnya, Kurama tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilan dari adiknya. Ingin rasanya menyalurkan tawanya ke orang lain dan membunuhya di tempat. Pikirannya yang aneh dan kejam.

"Hem, Benarkah kamu ingin masuk ke geng kakak?"

Naruto mengiyakannya dan duduk manis bersimpu.

"Boleh sih, tapi ada syaratnya!"

"…"

"Syaratnya adalah…"

"Hoam… Naruto ngantuk, Kak?!"

Kurama langsung ambruk dan menahan marahnya.

'Nih bocah. Mau aku kasih tau nggak sih?'

Perempatan dahi Kurama semakin banyak.

"Oke, Naruto serius kali ini. Kakak benci dengan Itachi-san?"

"A-Apa? Kenapa kamu memanggilnya seperti itu? Baiklah itu terserah dirimu. Syaratnya…"

"…"

"Kamu harus mengetahui kelemahan adik laki-laki dari si Keriput itu dan menyatakan cinta setulusnya untuk diberikan kepadanya. titik! Cukup sekian dan terima kasih."

"B-Baiklah kalau itu syarat dari kakak. Akan tetapi kalau aku berhasil memenuhi persyaratannya, Kakak harus memberi alasan kepadaku tentang kebencian kakak dengan Itachi-san."

Kurama tersentak kaget saat menyeruput kopi Moccachino-nya. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke kamar tercinta.

'Ini tidak bagus.'

Kurama pundung di tempat sambil memainkan jarinya. Mata ruby Kurama melirik bulan sabit itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa salahku, Kami-sama?"

Naruto mengunci rapat-rapat kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya untuk rileks. Kedua matanya menutup dengan pelan dan terbangun kembali. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan mengambil segelas air putih. Naruto duduk dan mencari artikel yang berurusan dengan keadaan mayat yang ditemukan di ruangan rivalnya. Ia tertegun dan membaca satu per satu dengan artikel Vampir di blog.

Ia tidak menyangka ada gambar yang menunjukkan bekas gigitan seperti mayat korban dari vampire tersebut. Naruto berpangku dagu dan berpikir kembali mengenai korban.

'Seandainya aku mengetahui lokasi ditaruhkan korban itu. Kemungkinan aku dipuji oleh Kurama Nii~"

Mendapatkan petunjuk yang menarik membuat Naruto meloncat kegirangan.

"Akan tetapi, Siapa yang menyembunyikannya?" Lirih Naruto.

Naruto meratapi nasibnya yang kurang beruntung. Tidak mungkin mengandalkan informasi dari blog yang belum tentu benar. Pemikiran yang pendek membuat Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang mendapatkan panggilan baka ataupun Dobe.

Naruto memandang bulan sabit dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Informasi yang berkaitan dan mencari pelaku. Kenapa takdirnya terlalu miris ya? Mencari vampire itu ada atau tidak, Itupun belum pasti. Kenangan yang mengulangi kejadian memasuki pikiran Naruto dengan cepat. Kepingan-kepingan itu membentuk kenangan yang tidak jelas karena dirinya masih kecil. Naruto merintih kesakitan dan meraba-raba laci. Akhirnya, Naruto menemukan obat sakit kepala dan meminumnya.

"Hufh~ Lega."

Ia memeriksa denyut nadi yang mulai tenang dan merasa lega saat pemeriksaan kecilnya. Naruto takut kematian tetapi membalas dendamnya sedikit tidak apa-apa, Kan? Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Naruto ingin merasakan belaian hangat itu kembali bahkan kalau di belai oleh Kurama Nii yang galak pun juga nggak apa-apa. Angin semilir menerpa rambut blonde-nya dengan lembut seakan mengingatnya kepada seseorang.

0o0o0

Pemuda raven melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang di atas jalanan beraspal. Ia sedang mengendus yang berbau aroma mayat atau apa pun itu. Tangan kanannya mengeratkan syal dark biru-nya dan berhenti. Ia tau kalau tidak ada orang yang keluar malam-malam karena semakin dinginnya malam ini. Uap yang mengepul indah keluar dari bibir tipisnya dan medongakkan kepalanya. Bulan sabit sudah membuatnya sedikit kesakitan.

Aura dan tenaganya akan semakin kuat dari Clan terkutuk itu, Hanya menunggu momen indah untuk dirinya. Ia bergumam pelan dan mengingat pelan mangsanya 16 tahun yang lalu. Ia mangut-mangut pelan dan mengendus kembali. Bunyi Hp berdering di saku celananya dan mengambil benda 'tidak penting itu' sambil mendecih kesal.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke. Apakah kamu sudah mendapatkan mangsa spesial untukmu saat bulan purnama?"

"Hn, Itachi-Nii."

"Gez, Kamu sudah mendapatkannya? Yang benar saja, Aku sendiri belum."

"Baguslah kalau kamu tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, Baka Itachi. Semoga semakin keriput tuh wajah." Kata Sasuke sedikit menjahili kakaknya.

"A-AP…"

Tuuut…Tut…Tut…

Sasuke menyudahi percakapan dari kakaknya yang keriput itu dengan menghela nafas pendek. Tiba-tiba, Suara tepukan pundaknya pelan dari belakang dan Sasuke menoleh. Sasuke memandang mereka dengan tatapan biasa. Suigetsu yang menunjukkan gigi tajamnya,Juugo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana jeans dan Karin siap dengan kepalan tangannya sedang menjitak kepala Suigetsu.

"Ada urusan apa kalian menemuiku?" Tanya Sasuke tegas.

"Et-Etto, Kita sesama bangsa penghisap darah harus menolong orang yang membutuhkan, Iya kan Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sudahlah Suigetsu. Jangan plin-plan ngomongnya. Serahkan saja botol minumanmu ke arah Sasuke karena kalah taruhan."

"Hiks… Hiks… Baiklah. Aku serahkan kepadamu 'darah' ini."

"Kalah taruhan?"

Sasuke semakin bingung melihat tingkah mereka yang aneh. Walaupun mereka anggota elang, Sama saja tidak ada perubahan. Itulah dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke mengambil botol tersebut dan meminumnya setengah. Setelahnya, Sasuke mengembalikan kembali botol minuman itu ke Suigetsu dengan minim ekspresi yang biasa. Lain dengan Karin melirik pesona yang memikat wanita sejak dulu sambil berteriak histeris dan mimisan di hidungnya. Seandainya Karin adalah pacarnya. :d (Author:Enak saja kau, Karin. Aku ingin jodohkan Sasuke dengan orang yang pantas dengannya. Karin: Oh ya, Coba buktikan kepadaku. Author tersenyum nista kepada Karin dengan tatapan 'Kamu akan menyesal, K-a-r-i-n. Aku buat hidupmu semakin susah. Bwuahahaha...')

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dengan sigap, Pergelangan tangan Sasuke dipegang oleh Karin untuk memberhentikannya. Mata ruby Karin Seperti akan menangis dan menatap punggung Sasuke di depannya.

"Apakah kamu merasa bersalah?"

"…"

"Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

"…"

"Apakah kamu tidak bisa mendengarkan kata hatimu?"

Karin memelankan suaranya kali ini hanya untuk di dengarkan oleh Sasuke .

"A-Aku… Belum bisa bicara dengan perasaanku sejak kejadian 16 tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke membuka pembicaraan ini tanpa menoleh ke belakang dengan ragu, kata-kata yang selama ini terikat dari masa lalu. Suigetsu dan Juugo tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari Sasuke tak terkecuali Karin menangis pilu.

Sasuke menepis tangan Karin dan… Mata merah Sasuke yang menyala kembali lagi. Ia menatap sendu bulan sabit itu dengan dalam diam. Jeritan anak kecil terdengar dari mereka dan menoleh ke belakang. Sosok kecil itu merinding ketakutan. Suigetsu tersenyum licik dan menjilati bawah bibir yang basah sedangkan Juugo dan Karin meneguk ludah saat terasa tenggorokan mereka berdua sangat kering.

"Kejar." Titah Suigetsu sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah anak kecil tersebut.

Karin dan Juugo menuruti dan mengejar anak tersebut sudah kabur dari mereka. Setelahnya, Suigetsu menyusul dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke menggapai bahu Suigetsu dan alhasil nihil. Sasuke mendecih kesal dan mengikuti permainan mereka dengan pasrah. Bunyi sepatu kets menelusuri jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk berusaha mengejar ketinggalan.

'Apa maksud mereka?'

Rambut surai hitam menerpa semilir angin dengan lembut dan bulir-bulir keringat semakin banyak menghujani tubuh atletis Sasuke dengan cepat. Sasuke terengah-engah sambil mengontrol pernafasan yang semakin menderu seperti motor balap yang melaju. Sasuke mengikuti firasat dan berjalan pelan menuju gang kecil. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna menemukan mereka sedang memakan sesuatu dan suara kunyahan mereka terdengar jelas.

Sasuke menghampiri mereka dan memegang bahu kanan Suigetsu pelan. Suigetsu menoleh dan meneguk darah anak itu dengan cepat.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Kalian…"

Perkataan Sasuke menggantung dan melayangkan bogem mentah ke arah Suigetsu dan Juugo sedangkan Karin di tampar dengan keras. Mereka merintih kesakitan dan mendongakkan kepala mereka ke arah Sasuke. Suigetsu memberi tatapan tidak suka diperlakukan Sasuke tadi dan mengelus pelan pipi kiri Suigetsu dengan pelan. Sasuke melihat tangan kanannya gemetar. Ekor mata Sasuke melirik sebentar tentang perilaku mereka seakan mengingatkan 16 tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian membuat aku mengingat tentang dia." Lirih sasuke pelan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menemuinya dan memberi maaf." Saran Juugo setelah terdiam cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

"Itu tidak mungkin dia akan memaafkanku."

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
